


Be careful my dear

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, fun - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Fictional, Gen, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Wonderland, Writing, aliceinwonderland, curious, poem, wondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: Oh Alice, dear Alice, where are you going?





	Be careful my dear

Oh Alice  
my dear Alice  
where do you think you're going?  
you roam around free without ever knowing  
when will you be smart?  
why do you have to be told twice?  
the worst things at first always look so nice  
you mustn't chase things  
you don't have a clue  
things will lure you in  
you won't know what to do  
so please be aware  
this world is too crazy  
you're pure and sweet  
as delicate as a daisy  
again dear you must be aware  
this world has gone mad  
trust not a fox nor a hare  
heed my words they are wise not bad  
for the last time my dear this world has gone mad

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please leave kudos


End file.
